This invention relates to a slit trencher and a method for forming a relatively narrow slit.
When making foundations in walls for sealing against water, slit trenches are often needed. Such slit trenches can be made by trenchers, back hoes, and excavators if the depths of the slits are not too deep and they made by slit grabs if they are deeper. Bauer of Schrobenhausen, West Germany, made a slit trencher by placing an auger on the mast of a rammer mounted on an excavator.
The disadvantages of these known machines are: either the speed is slow if excavators, back hoe loaders, and grabs are used; or if trenchers are used, it is not possible to dig vertically because known trenchers employing cutters all work with inclination. Consequently, at the beginning and end of a foundation trench an inclination is left.
Trenchers cannot be used for slits at all if the slits are rather narrow and deep. Known trenchers with small buckets on a chain which can work vertically have a disadvantage that the buckets cannot be emptied if they are working in clayish soil, especially if the buckets are very narrow.